It's On
by I.Wanna.Be.A.Carebear
Summary: One year after Gary Smith is expelled from Bullworth. Mac Smith, his brother is having a regular school year as usual. What will happen when Gary somehow returns to pay back his brother? Gary Smith, Mac Smith/OC


**A Bully FanFic**

**Spit It Out**

**Ch.1**

~Mac Smith,Date-3/12/2010,. Is there anything else I put on here? No. I think. I picked up my yellow number 2 pencil and began to draw. I waited for this freaking class 2 weeks strait. I ditched all the other ones. Finally I'm drawing. Oh crap, what do I draw? I got it! I erased the little doodle I drew out of boredom and started to draw a car. A nice, yellow and black shinny car. Before I knew it the bell rang, I wasn't done. Damn! came over to me and held up my paper.

''Smith, what is this?'' She said with a little disappointment in her voice.

''Bumble Bee…'' I muttered

''Excuse me, what?'' I coughed, it came over me. This is going to be embarrassing. Who doesn't like Bumble Bee anyway?

''Bumble Bee from the transformers.'' I had a little not sure smile on my face. She handed me the paper.

''Mac, what was the assignment?'' With her hand on her hip.

''Draw something that you like, and would want to be one day.''

''So, you want to be a car that walks and talks?'' Everybody's looking at me and giggling. Oh shit.

''Fuck it, why not?'' Fuck my mother, I said fuck in front of the teacher.

''Smith go to the office!'' Everybody started laughing. I got up from the chair and fast-walked to the door.

''Yeah Mac! Whoo!'' The ginger said out loud. I turned around and glared at Bif for a second. I walked out the door.

~''Man, you really are stupid.'' Bif came up behind me with a little shock.

''Man, you really are a fagot.'' I said still walking with my hands in my pocket. Why the hell is Bif here? I hate his guts?

''Oh, settle down Mac. I got in trouble to.''

''To spend time with me? Sorry I'm strait.''

''And how's that?''

''I've been banging your leader's cousin, Pinky everynight this week. I'm surprised you didn't hear.''

''Wow, that's a big one.''

''That's what she said.'' I laughed

''What?''

''Nothing, your to lame to know.''

''But Mac, this is big. You do know that there-''

''Getting married, I know. And I don't really care. Now look get out of here or I might have to kick you.''

''What why?''

''First, I hate your red hair guts and I'm a fan of a face-book club.''(Kick a ginger day)

''You'll hear from Derby!''Bif took off the other way.

''Yes, I'm so scared from your boyfriend. What's he gonna do give me a blow-''

''Mr. Smith!'' Ms. Danvers cut me off. ''Mr. Crabblesnitch is waiting.''

''I know, I'm coming.''

~''I just wish you were more like your brother. Smith.''

''Me? Like him? What the hell is wrong with you?! He a fucking lunatic. He destroyed this school last year and you still want me to be like him, he fucken tied you up to a chair and made everybody fight, he..He made you melt in his hands and you still fucking like him?!!!'

''That is it! You are band from school classes for 2 weeks. You may not wear your uniform or attend the 70's dance.''

''Oh no, I don't get to go to boring classes, or go to your gay 70's dance. I get to stay in my dorm in do nothing! This really stinks. Oh wait, no it doesn't! It rocks! Adios!'' I jumped from my chair and got out of his misery lab fast. That old creep thinks he can control me, we shall see my , shall see. I just hate the fact he's melting in Gary's hands again... And he's not even here.

~''Hey Mac!'' Pete said with excitement and a little wave, nice to see a friendly face and not big nose .

''Hey Pete, were's Jimmy?''

''He's hanging out with those Preppy kids.''

''Oh god.''

''I know right?''

''I got an idea, let's go somewhere.''

''But I thought you were banned from school grounds?''

''Who cares what the fuck Crabblesnitch says, the gates are open in front of the school. Let's go to...New Coventry and hang out with the greasers.''

''But...the greasers? That's dangerous.''

''But the greasers?'' I said in a mocking tone. ''Look at you Pete, your acting like a girl let's go.''

''Alright.''

~We made our way into the middle of the entrance of the boy dorm, and the girl's dorm. We were standing on the bullworth logo. I looked both ways for the prefects. Pete and I were both crouching. The prefect was walking toward the girl's dorm, so we ran toward the gate.

''Go, go, go!'' I yelled quietly. Finally we were infront of the school. We walked all the way to New Coventry were the alley meets it.

''Hold on Mac for a sec, my legs are killing me.''

''Alright you can have a 2 minute break.'' I kept walking and caught Johnny walking toward me.

''Hey Mac, were the hell are you guys going?''

''We were just-'' I looked around; we stopped walking where the hotel was it looks like we're fucking fags.

''Coming to hang out with you Johnny.'' Pete came in.

''Then come on guys, follow me.''

''Okay then.'' I got alittle choked up looking at Johnny, his sparkly eye's…those...those...what the fuck? I'm not gay…really. Shut up!

~So, Pete and I were hanging out in the greaser hangout. Basically two walls and a street. I listened to Johnny bragging how he was going to beat up those trustfund babies. Over and over again for sleeping with Lola.

''I'm telling you Johnny, she's a whore. She asked for money from me last week. The deal was she would get down and dirty. But I couldn't do it, she's yours still.''

''I know, Mac…'' He looked sad, and paused for a second. ''That…that whore, I just love her too much.''

I patted him on the shoulder.

''Dude, there's a lot of other girls in school like…like Mandy. She's hot right?''

''Who? That bitch cheerleader?''

''Yeah.''

''Hell no…I just can't…what about Lola?'' His voice got a lot deeper, man he really loves that fucking whore.

''What about her?! You know she's a whore, just forget about it.''

He didn't talk for a while. But then looked back at me with that look.

''Take some picture's!''

''Say what?'

''Yeah, take some picture's I wanna see who's taking my girl so I can rip their heads off! Ain't nobody makes a fool out'a Johnny Vincent.''

''Didn't you have Jimmy do that already? I mean take the pictures?''

''I know, just go and do it. I'll send my boys with you so you don't get in trouble.''

''Alright Johnny.'' I turned around and Pete was no where around me. Where the hell he go? I stepped out of Greasers hangout and Yelled for Pete.

''Pete! Where are you!?'' I looked right and Pete was about 30 feet away talking to Jimmy. I walked toward him.

''Hey, Jim. What's going on?''

''There you are, it's your fucking brother!''

''What?''

''He came back to school.''

''How the hell did this happen?!'' Aw, fuck.

''I was hanging out with Pink...I mean Mandy and he passed right by me.''

''Pinky? My girl?''

''Uh…''

''What…what he say Jimmy?'' Pete asked alittle bit scared.

''He said -''

''What?! Spit it out Hopkinz!''

''He said, to tell you it's on.''

**Thanks for reading! Did you like my story? Did you hate, did you love it? Review! Chapter 2 soon.**


End file.
